


Fake Dating Is The Biggest Cliche There Is (But It's The Only One I've Got)

by Snugglebuttkitten



Series: The Most Beautiful Melody [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Humor, Jealous Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossie Salt, Lukanette, Minor Adrienette - Freeform, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Protective Luka Couffaine, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cliche tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snugglebuttkitten/pseuds/Snugglebuttkitten
Summary: When Marinette and Adrien arrive late to class without an excuse in sight, the class draws their own conclusions. Adrien is clueless and Marinette canNOT let the class corrupt him with their vulgar teenage minds. So naturally, she tells everyone that she was visiting her boyfriend. One very handsome, very charming, and unabashedly interested in her Luka Couffaine. There's just one eensy weensy problem with that. She and Luka aren't dating.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Most Beautiful Melody [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/986736
Comments: 16
Kudos: 137





	Fake Dating Is The Biggest Cliche There Is (But It's The Only One I've Got)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the reason you stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481079) by [Eat0crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eat0crow/pseuds/Eat0crow). 



> Welp, this is now a thing haha Also, btw, I am not obsessed and I can stop writing Lukanette Fics anytime I want, tyvm.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a lot of things, and not all of them necessarily good. For example, she was extremely scatterbrained. Anyone who spent ten minutes within the ravenette’s presence could tell you that. If her head wasn’t attached to her neck, she would have lost it ages ago. She was constantly forgetting to do assignments or to take notes, she was constantly losing her phone, and she always seemed to have her head stuck up in the clouds resulting in her missing entire class lectures. She was also notoriously clumsy. Oh God, was Marinette clumsy. The girl could trip on literal air. In fact, she has. Many, many, many, many times. It doesn’t help that she’s more easily startled than a mouse, especially where her crush is concerned. She is also never on time. The girl could sleep through a stampede of elephants running through her family’s bakery. She was forever showing up late to school, always with the most ridiculous excuses that had the class snickering and their teacher giving her a weary shake of her head and telling her to sit down. How she always managed to escape without detention was beyond her classmates.

Speaking of excuses, Marinette was also a terrible liar. Which isn’t necessarily a bad thing except that she is a literal superhero whose discretion is kind of required to ensure her secret identity doesn’t fall into the wrong hands. Her excuses ranged from minor things like oversleeping, losing track of time, or helping out her parents in the bakery, to outlandish things like their family bakery burning down, or some natural disaster taking place, or getting lost on the way to school. That last one wouldn’t be considered outlandish except that she literally lived across the street, less than a block away. Getting lost was genuinely impossible, even for the most scatterbrained human on the entire planet. That being said, it came as no surprise when Marinette was late to class one Friday morning. In fact, she had been late every single day that week, which was a record even for her. Normally she was only late once or twice a week, occasionally three times.

The bell had rung a total of ten minutes ago and class was at a standstill. Madame Bustier stood at the front of the room, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently as she glared at the classroom door expectantly. Apparently, she was finally fed up with the constant tardiness and the students were quietly taking bets over what punishment Madame Bustier would finally dole out to their classmate. Detention? A call to her parents or maybe suspension? Maybe she would even revoke Marinette’s position as Student Body President! They didn’t have to wait long, as five minutes later they heard the rushing footsteps and labored breath that preceded the door bursting open. The class was more than a little surprised, however, to find not just Marinette in the doorway but Adrien Agreste, as well. In their fixation on Marinette’s increasing tardiness, they hadn’t even noticed the blond boy had yet to arrive as well. And now that they thought about it, really thought about it, he had been late all week as well. He simply had better excuses, stating things like last minute photoshoots and tutoring sessions running longer than usual. The boy’s father was a tyrant, so no one had questioned him wandering in a few minutes before or after Marinette. But now that they were arriving together? Well, suddenly their joint tardinesses were a bit more questionable.

“I’m sorry!” Marinette wheezed out, doubled over with her hands against her knees as she struggled to catch her breath. “I was… it was… see what happened is…” She was trying to speak between breaths, the words coming out stilted but unfinished as she sought desperately for an excuse, literally any excuse as to why she was late. That was normal, but Adrien’s response was not.

“Sorry I’m late. I was, um…” he trailed off, a frown pinching his brow as he, too, realized that he didn’t have an excuse this time. The class waited on bated breath, their eyes flicking between the pair of teens. They took in the red cheeks, heavy breathing, the disheveled appearances that could have come from running… or from something far more interesting. Kim was the first to draw the conclusion that half the class was inching towards, and announced it in his usual Jock fashion.

“Way to go, Agreste! Finally made your move,” he crowed from his seat in the back, Alix quickly joining him with a thinly veiled innuendo that involved the pair of panting teens and a janitor's closet. Alya was the next to catch onto what they were implying and a slow grin spread across her face.

“Dang girl, I didn’t think you had it in you. Finally confessed to Sunshine? By the looks of it, it went pretty well,” she said with an exaggerated look. Nino quickly followed, his grin smaller and more subdued but not less gleeful.

“My baby boy is growing up into a man,” he said, wiping a fake tear away.

“Dupain-Cheng, you better not have laid your grubby peasant hands on my perfect Adrikiins,” Chloe scoffed derisively, Sabrina rushing to agree with her.

“There is an 87.6 Percent Chance that they were indeed together,” Max offered, adjusting his glasses.

“Oh, that’s so romantic,” Rose sighed, while Juleka smiled indulgently at the tiny blonde.

“Good job, guys!” Mylene added sweetly, while Ivan nodded approvingly. Nathaniel didn’t even glance up from his sketchbook.

“Oh, I am so happy for you guys,” Lila gushed, though her eyes were hard as flint as she spoke from the back of the room. Adrien, for his part, looked hopelessly confused as their classmates congratulated him and ribbed him goodnaturedly. What were they talking about? He hadn’t even been with Marinette, and he certainly hadn’t been in a closet. Why would he be in a closet? That made literally zero sense whatsoever. Marinette, on the other hand, was red as a tomato and rapidly turning purple. Adrien was starting to wonder if she was hyperventilating and not just panting from exertion. 

“Marinette? Are you okay?” He asked, laying a hand on her shoulder. She eeped and her breathing rapidly cut off as her wide blue eyes met his. “Do you know what they’re talking about?”

The redness suddenly faded, so abruptly he was worried she was going to have some sort of aneurysm as she went deathly pale. Her gaze bounced restlessly between him and the rest of their classmates who were watching them eagerly, waiting for whatever she had to say. Adrien was so pure, so innocent, even Kim’s increasingly inappropriate innuendos that had the teacher glaring at him went right over his head. She couldn’t just come out and tell him what they thought they had been doing! She would break his poor little sheltered brain. What could she do, though? The class wouldn’t believe her just said she wasn’t with the blond. They would think she was lying to hide the truth. No, she needed an excuse. A believable excuse that would at least get them off her backs for the time being. She opened her mouth, speaking before she fully comprehended what she was saying.

“Sorry Madame Bustier, I was late to class because I was on a date with my boyfriend… Luka Couffaine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme Know What You Think!


End file.
